When Harry Met Happy
by issychan
Summary: A Harry Potter - Anime Fusion. Preview of things still to be written. Please R & R.


When Harry Met Happy

Harry, Ron, and Hermione wandered through the crowd, looking for their schoolmates. Ireland was playing against Bulgaria for the Quidditch World Cup and Ron's father had managed to get them tickets for the match. Morning was just starting and since they have plenty of time before the match, they decided to look for other Hogwarts students, aside from those they'd already seen.

"Wizards from all over the world are here, how are we supposed to find any other familiar faces ?" Ron complained.

"Let's just wander around and see the sites. We'd surely see the others sooner or later." 

A shout distracted Harry from observing a child playing on a toy broomstick. He glanced up and noticed a lot of women running their way, chasing a small figure. They were all brandishing their wands and yelling.

"Stop him ! Thief !"

Nobody seemed to want to use a spell though, as many people were lounging about and the thief obviously was too fast for it to be an easy target. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and simultaneously took out their wands, ready to fire a spell to stop the looter. Ron looked around first, trying to see if a Ministry of Magic wizard was nearby.

"What a haul ! What a haul !"

Something whizzed by their way. Hermione had time to see a very short and wizened old creature, holding a bundle on its back before the said being suddenly jumped towards her. Hermione panicked, a rare occurrence for her and momentarily forgot to do anything except utter a shrill shriek.

"Aaahhh !!"

"_Petrificus Totalus !"_

A bright light moved pass them and hit the creature with amazing accuracy. It froze in mid-air and dropped near their feet. The three gaped at the fallen thief and all looked up to see who stopped it.

A young man came running.

"Are you alright ?" He addressed Hermione. 

Hermione was too busy blushing to answer as she viewed her "rescuer". Nodding slightly, she took in his appearance, noting the shiny, black hair in pigtails, his dreamy dark-blue eyes, and muscular arms not quite concealed by the red Chinese shirt he's wearing. Ron, noting the exchange frowned, viewing the man suspiciously. "Who are you ?"

But the young man was already bending down to pick up Happosai. "Old Freak. He never learns." Ranma muttered and brandishing his wand, uttered a Return -to- Owner Spell. Just in time for the angry group of women to catch the unmentionables floating their way.

"I'm very sorry about this." He turned to the trio as the angry horde began to move away, mollified by the sight of the benumbed creature which the guy held upside down.

"Who is he anyway ? Should we call the Ministry of Magic ?" Harry peered at the small man. It glared at him.

"No need. He's Grandfather Happosai, an all-around pervert and unfortunately, a faculty on our school. He does this quite regularly and again unluckily, the Head tolerates his antics."

"Oh ? What school are you from anyway ?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I'm Ranma Saotome from Jusenkyo, the largest wizardry school in Asia. And you're all from Hogwarts."

"How do you know -" Harry started to say but noticed the young man looking at his scar.

"It's an honor to meet you Harry Potter." Ranma said, bowing slightly. "You're quite famous, even in remote parts of the world. As was your school. Setsuna - sensei once said that the later additions to the Jusenkyo curriculum were patterned after Hogwarts. She was our History of Magic professor." He added at Harry's questioning look.

"Ranma !" 

Three girls came running towards them. Ranma turned and waved.

"Hey, I caught the old freak !"

Harry frowned at the disrespectful term, then shrugged. Maybe it's a term of endearment, as Ranma seemed to tolerate this Happosai's thievery. He had noticed that Ranma had a good command of the English language so it couldn't be a mistranslation. Ron, he also noticed was still glowering at Ranma while Hermione seems to be transfixed. She seemed to be unusually quiet, anyway. He turned to the new arrivals. 

The first girl was sporting a short haircut, which greatly becomes her and was clad in a pale blue robe. She arrived first and was now frowning at Happosai. Ranma handed her something which made her blush. Harry remembered what the old man was carrying and blushed himself. She immediately pocketed the item.

The second girl was longhaired and wearing an outfit like Ranma's, only it was dark blue. And she seems to be carrying a sword behind her back. As she was facing him, he couldn't really tell what it was. She latched onto Ranma's arm as she slowed down. His girlfriend, Harry thought. Ron also saw this and relaxed. Hermione however was still in a dreamlike state.

The third girl was purple-haired and was wearing a very short, pink robe. Harry was startled as she suddenly embraced the now very uncomfortable Ranma.

"Shampoo very worried about ai len !"

"Quit it, Shampoo. We have company."

Both Harry and Ron exchanged glances as the first two stared angrily at the girl in pink. She stuck out her tongue at them. They watched as a large sweat drop appeared at the back of Ranma's head.

Harry spoke after an uncomfortable silence. Two of the girls were now glaring at Hermione while the shorthaired one seems to be scowling at Ranma.

"You're all from Jusenkyo then ?"

"Y-Yes. This is Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kounji and Shampoo."

"I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry had to nudge Hermione as all the girls displayed various levels of animosity towards her. 

Hermione started and reddened as she noted their behavior. It doesn't really take a genius to guess that she was trespassing on their "territory". But whose territory ? Two of the girls were now each holding an arm and still looking at her suspiciously. The girl called Akane was now conversing with Ron but was still eyeing Ranma angrily. Deciding that there's just no polite way of asking, she smiled tentatively, silently conveying both apology and concession and held out her hand. Relaxing a bit, Akane Shampoo and Ukyo shook hands with the trio from Hogwarts. 

Akane smiled at Harry Potter. He is quite charming, she decided. Not to mention the unassuming air coming from someone who was well known. She thought of Ranma and threw him an icy look. Ranma gulped and worked at disentangling himself from Ukyou and Shampoo. 

She resumed conversing with Ron. 

"Were you going somewhere important ?"

"Oh, no. We were just looking around."

"Would you like to come with us ?" She turned once again to Harry. "I'm sure our friends would love to meet you Harry-san."

Harry looked up from observing Ranma playing with Happosai with his feet like a soccer ball, and glanced at Ron and Hermione.

"We wouldn't want to impose – ", they start to say together. All laughed at that.

"Oh, it wouldn't be. The pleasure's all ours." Ukyou confirmed.

Shrugging, they allowed themselves to be led by the group from Jusenkyo.

"So where is Jusenkyo anyway ?" Ron was asking Akane. Harry was talking with Ranma, who now had Happosai tucked in his arms like a football. Hermione was talking to both Ukyou and Shampoo.

"It's in Mount Taikyoku, in the center of China. To Muggles, it is a mere mountain covered with rocks but to us, our school."

"That is far. Did you get here by Portkey ?"

"I think it was too far so Apparating and flying by Kintoun Cloud were the options for higher wizards. Ourselves, we used a Dimension Globe. Others used a modified Namban Mirror."

"A what ?"

"It's a mirror – see ? And you have to activate it by using tears…" Akane started to explain. At Ron's puzzled look, she sighed. "You have to let tears fall in the surface of the mirror so it will take you wherever you want to go."

"Tears ? You have to cry ?" This from Hermione.

"Oh, we make do with onions sometimes or some leaves which cause tears. The problem is that it's risky when you have some other place you wish to go to rather than where you really need to go."

"Why ?"

"The Mirror takes the holder into the place where he or she desires to be. So if you don't focus on the specific place – say here – it would take you someplace else, whether in the past or in the future."

"Time travel ? That is chancy."

"And dangerous !" Hermione exclaimed. "What if somebody decided to change the past or something ?"

"Our authorities have a branch especially made for that. They monitor the Time Gate and prevent occurrences of that sort. And anyway, you have to have a license to acquire a Namban Mirror." 

Harry would have liked to ask more questions but at Akane's "Here we are !", he started and looked to see a Pagoda-like tent looming in front of them. It was made of some silky materials and rose above the ground in graceful stories. Harry bet that it was still roomier inside. 

"I'll be back." Ranma said and went ahead into the tent, still playing with the paralyzed Happosai.

A lot of people are coming and going to and from the tent. Some were wearing traditional Chinese clothes but a lot looked like ordinary Muggles – wearing jeans, sweaters and the like. Still, what's amazing was that some looked extraordinarily "not human". A short, old woman floated by, accompanied by a beautiful, violet-haired lady lugging a very large trunk. Three very young girls hovering beside them. A short girl with a long, catlike tail passed by talking with an angel ? Well, the guy looked like one and those wings certainly looked real to him. He wondered why the Ministry of Magic people were tolerating such blatant display of wizardry. He suddenly saw Ukyo and the others looking at him curiously and blushed, aware that he was goggling. It was a relief for him to see Ron and Hermione in the same state. 

Ron was looking at a cute, blue-haired girl holding a huge book while exiting the tent. He realized that the girl could pass off as Akane's sister and turned to her to ask. Akane saw the girl too and rolled her eyes, knowing what comes next.

"No, we're not related. It was just a coincidence." 

Ukyo waved the girl over. "Hey, Ami !"

The girl walked over, eyes widening at the sight of Harry. Ukyo interjected before she could even speak. "Yes, Ami. This is Harry Potter, and his friends – Hermione and Ron. This is Ami Misuno." They exchanged handshakes.

Hermione caught sight of the title of the book she was holding (_Chinese Sorcery : History, Theories, Methods_) and was about to drag her to one side to talk academics when they all observed a small, yellow creature behind the girl. Hermione suddenly hunched down, trying to see what it is, as she had never encountered this in their _Monster Book of Monsters_. Ron and Harry doing the same thing.

"What is that ?!"

Ami smiled. "I forgot ! You have never seen one before. This is a Pikachu. He's an Electric Pokemon."

"Pokemon ?"

"They're native creatures, along with Digimons. We're allowed to have six for our convenience."

"Convenience ?"

"Yes. They can be messengers or pets. They can even protect you from attacks."

"How come we've never heard of them ?" This from Ron.

"Not much is written about them yet. Our Care of Magical Creatures sensei is a pioneer in doing a study on them."

Hermione squatted near the Pikachu. It was eating an apple. It was really cute and looks harmless. She was giving in to the urge to pat it when Ranma shouted. He had just come from inside the tent when he saw Hermione.

"Wait ! Don't touch it !"

Ami shook her head at him. "It's okay, Ranma. It's Ash's Pikachu." She turned to Hermione. "Normally, you shouldn't just touch any Pokemon as they tend to attack or put on a really painful defense mechanism. This one is an electric Pokemon and if it were wild, you'd get a thunder shock. Luckily, this is Ash'. He's a Jusenkyo freshman. This one is really tame." Ami suddenly bent and made some weird sounds. "Pika Pika Pika ?"

The Pikachu answered back. "Pika-pi pikachu".

"Ash is still sleeping." Ami tsk-tsked and reddened when she caught sight of the trio's dumbfounded expressions. "Ah – I study Animal Linguistics."

Shampoo butted in. "Ami-chan really good at languages. She knows thousands of them ." She said proudly, holding on to the blushing Ami's arm. "She tutor Shampoo in some language too."

"You said that this is an Electric Pokemon so there must be other types as well ?"

"Yes, Flying, Ground, Water … I'll show you…." Ranma touched one of his arm bracers and it opened to reveal a compartment with six balls in it. "These are Pokeballs. You could store your Pokemon in them."

Hermione was suddenly angry. "Isn't that rather cramped ?"

The Jusenkyo students were smiling. "Oh no. It is a magically enhanced technology designed to hold Pokemons without any discomfort." Ranma pressed a ball and it grew in size. "Fearow, I choose you !" 

Light flashed from the ball and to the amazed trio's sight, a large bird with fierce eyes suddenly appeared. It gave a strange sort of screech and settled on Ranma's head. Ranma took a quill and paper from his magical bracers and wrote something in it. He then attached it to the Pokemon's right leg.

"My mother ordered me to write her a short message when we get here." He explained before taking out another item. It looks like a blue globe the size of a basketball. Ranma tapped it with his wand and it turned clear. The Fearow screeched again and vanished into it. "Dimension Globe". He said to them.

Ukyo was conjuring some tables and chairs. "Sit down everybody. I'll make all of you my ukonomiyaki special."

Ranma didn't wait to be told twice. He was already seated before anyone could even blink. 

Three heads popped out of the tent. All shouted, "Ukonomiyaki ?!", rushed forward and sat next to Ranma.

"_Honestly !_"_, _the other girls exclaimed and dragged Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the table. The new arrivals were introduced as Miaka, Usagi, and Goten. Miaka and Usagi were both wearing their hair into two buns except that Miaka was short and red while Usagi's hair was blonde and long. Goten was a young boy with spiky, black hair.

The Hogwarts students were stunned as Ukyo took out her bandoleer of spatulas and began cooking what seems to be pizza. She worked very fast, doling out six per minute (?) but the four who were seated first were even faster. They seem to be inhaling the food. The other girls sighed at this.

Shampoo managed to snag one ukonomiyaki apiece for herself, Ami, Akane, and their three guests. Utensils appeared out of thin air and settled next to their plates. Four pitchers of juice were also conjured. Akane was shaking her head at the four who were eating like there's no tomorrow. "We apologize for their behavior. But eat up. Ukonomiyakis are like Muggle Pizza but different." She said to Ron, who was poking at the food. Harry took a tentative bite at his beef-topped slice. It was delicious. Soon he was eating heartily along with the others.

After the feast, the table was cleared. Ami was now talking earnestly with Hermione, the two of them looking at and discussing something about the tome she was carrying earlier. All rolled their eyes at this, chuckling to themselves. Ron was talking to Shampoo and Ukyo. Usagi and Miaka were giggling about something or someone while Goten was playing with the Pikachu. Harry fell to a discussion with Ranma and Akane. Turned out that they were 16 and into their sixth year at Jusenkyo. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Ami were also 16. Miaka and Usagi were both 14, same as they are, while Goten is in first year. 

"I noticed that a lot of you seem, well …" Harry tried to think of a more tactful term when his curiosity cannot be silenced anymore. Added to that was the sight of two tall "beings" which suddenly caught his sight. One at least looked human save for his long, brown tail. The other – _if that's human, …_

Ranma turned to the direction where Harry was looking. "Oh, that's only Goku-sensei and Piccolo-sama."

Ukyo suddenly snapped her fingers in realization. "Ah, you're worrying about the Muggles !" Harry nodded.

"The Elders have cast an illusion on some of us who look too extraordinary to be human. It's because they knew that it would take a lot of power for them to maintain human form so it was decided to just let the Muggles be fooled. Only Wizard eyes can see their true selves, see ? To Muggles, they would just look like ordinary humans."

"Are they human ?"

"Well, Piccolo-sama and Goku-sensei are Namekian and Vejitasei-jin, respectively." 

Harry was stunned at this information but decided that he probably was just lacking information regarding these races. He decided to ask Hermione about it later.

"Piccolo-sama is a representative of our Government while Goku-sensei is our School Coach." Ranma continued.

"Coach ? He's your Quidditch coach ?"

"Among other sports, yes."

"You have other sports ?" Ron exclaimed, having heard Ranma's answer.

"I am a member of the Jusenkyo Team of the Musabetsu Kakutö Ryü. It's a school of creative, indiscriminate, anything - goes martial arts using our bodily ki, instead of wands or spells." Ranma proudly answered. "Ami and Usagi there are both members of the School of Planetary Ki Channeling."

"Ukyo, Shampoo and me are members of the Hidden Weapons School."

"Planetary Ki Channeling ?"

"Hidden Weapons ?"

"What is ki anyway ? I seem to have heard of it." Hermione said.

"Well, Muggle Martial Artists also know of this term. But they have a weaker form of harnessing their kis, unlike us wizards. Jusenkyo boasts of teaching all Schools of Magical Martial Arts. Would be Aurors need this training as some of Dark Arts practitioners these days also graduated from Jusenkyo."

"So, you also have Martial Arts competitions ? Like we compete for the Hogwarts School Cup ? Like this Quidditch World Cup ?"

"Yes. But I don't think there's a World Belt yet. There are very few practitioners of these Magical Martial Arts Schools outside Asia. There's a tournament scheduled for an Asian Belt later this year, though."

"How about in your school ? Do you have House competitions too ?" 

"Houses ? Oh, like your own ? Gryffindor, right ?" This from Ami, as the others just looked puzzled.

The trio nodded.

"Hogwarts is divided into Four Houses – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hupplepuff." Ami explained to the others. They all nodded in comprehension. She turned to Harry. "Jusenkyo is divided into Four School Elements - Fire, Metal, Earth and Water. Fire is governed by School Suzaku. Metal by School Byakko, Earth by School Genbu and Water by School Seryuu. I'm from Seryuu."

"Seryuu ?"

"Are these schools also named from founding wizards ?"

"Yes. They are really powerful wizards who somehow have the blood of Legendary Animals and somehow exhibited the characteristics of these animals even without transformation. But at will, they are also Animagi and can turn into these animals. Seryuu, is a Water Dragon Wizard."

"Suzaku is a Fire Phoenix Wizard, Genbu is an Earth Tortoise Wizard and Byakko is a Metal Tiger one." Ranma continued. "I'm from School Suzaku myself."

"How were you sorted ?" Harry was curious. He wondered if he should tell them about the School Sorting Hat because he was not sure whether that information could be told to outsiders.

Ranma opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"RANMA !"

Everyone turned to see the now mobile Happosai. With a gasp, Ranma saw what he was holding but was too late to try anything. The water from the pail splashed onto him. 

Harry watched as Ranma shrunk and his chest expand ? He rubbed his eyes, unable to believe. Where there was a tall boy before, now there's a cute redheaded girl. He heard similar gasps from Ron and Hermione.

"Sweeto !"

Happosai glomped onto Ranma-chan's chest – and was promptly punted into orbit.

Ranma-chan squeezed the water dripping from her hair. "Old Freak. I shouldn't have handed him over to Kamesennin." And looked up to see the Hogwarts trio's wide-eyed gazes. She grimaced.

"Sorry about this".

"Honestly, Ranma ! How can you forget …?" Akane was fuming.

She pulled out her wand. "I just did, okay ? _Accio Kettle_ !"

A kettle flew out of the tent and into Ranma-chan's waiting hands. They watched as she poured out steaming water onto herself and changed back into boy-type Ranma.

"How - ?" The trio finally stammered out.

"An accident with the Sorting Springs".

"Sorting Springs ?" Ron parroted. He was eyeing Ranma warily, as if expecting an attack. Ranma sighed. 

"We were sorted into different Houses by these Sorting Springs. One is supposed to jump into the central spring and surface into its tributary springs but I had an accident and fell directly into one cursed spring."

"The Nyannichuan or the Spring of Drowned Girl. So he turns into a girl when splashed with cold water and back into his true form with hot water." Ukyo added.

"That's really tragic." Ron breathed, not even daring to think of how it must be for Ranma.

Hermione said, "But can't you just undo the curse ? There must be some sort of a reversal spell or potion or something ?"

"Unfortunately, it's not just a simple curse. You see the Sorting Springs also bring out the hidden talents or magical expertise of a person so when you fall into one, it is your destiny to do so. It was made that way and there's just no definite cure with Chaotic Magic. The Masters said that I didn't have an accident, I was fated or doomed, whichever way I look at it, to fall directly."

The trio oh'd. Ranma added, "It isn't that bad if I just remember to put on a Water Shield spell. Unfortunately, I forgot with the excitement going around here." 

"Hey, Ron !"

The familiar voice made them look up. Two men with similar builds were walking their way. Harry squinted at the sight. _Two Bill Weasleys ?_ Ron was also gaping.

"Hey ! Here you are ! We've been looking all over for you !" Bill addressed Ron. He was grinning widely at their expressions. "This is Tasuki. I met him in Egypt."

Harry looked at Billy's "twin". Now that he's closer, he could see that the new guy's face was not really identical to Bill. It was the long red hair, the earring, and the clothes which fooled them. He smiled, revealing pointed canines.

"You're from Jusenkyo, too ?" He asked as he shook his hand.

"Guilty. I just left a year ago."

Introductions were made all around. Tasuki slapping Ranma's back in recognition.

"We had better be going. The match is to start soon." Bill said regretfully.

Ami was giving Hermione something even as they walk away from the Jusenkyo School Tent.

Harry and the others waved good-bye to Ranma and company. "Bye ! We hope to see you soon !"

"Send us an owl, okay ?"

"We'll send you a Pokemon !"

Harry was trying to see what Ami gave Hermione.

"Ami provided me with a Dimension Gate." Hermione showed the blue ball to her friends. "I agreed to send her an owl. But she said it would be too far for it to travel in normal routes."

"That was a weird bunch." Ron said.

"You don't know the half of it." Bill answered.

Harry nodded silently as he spotted an airborne girl in a tiger-skin outfit currently electrocuting a dark - haired guy.

"I wonder if we'll see them again."

The end ?

Ramblings

This story just bugged me until I had to write it all down. It was meant to be a one-shot story but again, there are just too many things I still want to add to it. I guess I'll get down to writing a full-length, chaptered story on Jusenkyo School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after I finish my other story. So it will be months before I can get down to writing it. I posted this one coz I wanna know how many readers are actually familiar with and enjoy both Anime and Harry Potter. And to do a survey on some stuff for the full story. Which means I need 25 + reviews for the story to begin.

I still haven't decided on who will be the main protagonist and the main antagonist. I introduced Ranma and company to Harry, as they were ideally suited to introducing the Hogwarts trio to chaos. I still haven't decided whether to give him a starring role or somebody else. 

Fusion or crossover ? I don't know whether to adapt Voldemort as the villain and an anime character to help Harry with defeating him. Or just introduce another hero and a different villain altogether. Which means, Harry will be only a guest character - or not. Still, I want to focus on Jusenkyo School and not Hogwarts.

Finally, I need a character roster. I need students, I need faculty. And I need a Headmaster/ Mistress. I wonder which anime character can really walk on Dumbledore's shoes. I wonder if Taiitsu-kun can fulfill that role ?

Ja ne

videl vegeta


End file.
